A Strange Hunger
by BittersweetKiss
Summary: As a human, Bella has always felt dizzy at the sight and smell of blood which effects how she is as a vampire now. She doesn't thirst for blood, but has a hunger for something else. Takes place during Breaking Dawn.
1. No thirst, just hunger

**This fanfic is a little screwed up in many ways, just to let you know. Enjoy. **

My throat felt tight; I couldn't breath. The palms of my hands were coated in a cold sweat.

"Relax, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. I was in the Cullens' living room. Everyone was there. Today I was going to be changed into a vampire.

"Are you ready then?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded, too nervous to speak.

Dang. Where was Jasper when I needed him? He was on a hunting trip with Alice though as we spoke.

Edward held the left side of my head with his hand as the his other hand was rested on my right shoulder. He leaned in, getting ready to bite into my neck. He hesitated just an inch away. He sighed.

"Don't worry, Edward," Carlisle said. "You can do it. I believe in you."

"And if you just end up sucking her blood, I'll be sure to pull you off." Of course Emmett wasn't nervous at all so I wasn't surprised that he would make a joke out of this. Rosalie just stood in the corner of the room, looking out of the window.

With a deep breath, Edward closed his eyes tightly and sank his teeth into my soft skin. At first I didn't really feel anything. Just numbness. And then I _did _feel it.

Edward pulled his mouth off of my neck and I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. I screamed again and clutched to the leg of the couch. I tried to bite back another yell that coursed through me. My legs kicked a little. Edward fell down to the ground next to me. He looked like he was crying; just without the tears.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry," he chanted over and over. He picked me up trying to move me onto the couch. I gripped his shirt so tightly I thought my knuckles would crack. Another scream excaped my lips.

I wish the morphine had worked. This was so painful. I couldn't even compare it to anything.

It was going to be a long three days...

--

Of course with all the pain I was in, I wasn't able to sleep. But when the pain stopped; I didn't even need to sleep. I was a vampire now.

A newborn though. I waited for the bloodlust that I would feel. It would rule my life for years until I found control. I was surprised when it didn't come.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was near.

My eyes opened and I looked up at him. I smiled.

He sighed in relief. "Oh, Bella!"

I jumped up, with amazing speed, in less than a second. I hugged him.

"Ow. Bella, please be careful. I'm a little fragile now." He grinned and I heard Emmett's chuckle.

The bloodlust never came. But something else did. I felt something different from a thirst. A hunger.

For vampire.

**Holy crap. Okay, was it just me, or did those two last lines send shivers down your spine? Hah. Okay, so I seriously want to know what you guys think about this fanfic so far. **


	2. Problem

**Yes, I **_**can **_**be a little sick and twisted sometimes. Say for instant now, in this chapter. Deal with it.**

**Enjoy the second chapter now!**

Without thinking, I bit into Edward. He smelled so good. I couldn't help it.

"OW!" he shouted and let go of my right away. "Bella! You just bit me! Why?!" he demanded.

"Whoa. Bella just bit you?" Emmett laughed out loud. "You two get a room before you start doing that." Of course Emmett took it the wrong way.

Edward shot him a glare as he rubbed his neck where my teeth marks were visible.

"I...I...I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean it! I just don't know what got over me." What was I suppose to say? _I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean it. I guess I'm just some kind of canibal. But don't worry, you taste fantastic!_

Why did I just bite him? _Why?!_

"I'm sure you didn't bite me to show some kind of affection," he said and Emmett muffled a laugh. "But would you please tell me why you just bit me?" He hissed and cringed a little from then pain. And then I remembered a blury memory of all the Cullens in the clearing. Jasper was rubbing his arm. Alice told me that he was bit by some newborns. The venom stung.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!" I apologized again. "You just smelled so..._good._"

His eyes were wide with shock.

"What?!" Alice said as she entered the room with Jasper, Rosalie, and Carlisle.

"Carlisle," Edward said, "she said I smelled _good. _Do you think...? Is something like that possible?"

"Oddly enough," Carlisle said, "I think it is possible. Seeing how as a human Bella was so sensitive to blood. I guess it's not a surprise that she's not having the raging bloodlust all newborns do."

"But what would make her...you know...have a hunger for...vampires?" Jasper asked. He shuddered a little.

Carlisle just shook his head. "I don't know."

"What do we do now?" Rosalie asked.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable here. I was a problem that they didn't know what to do with. I decided to leave. I don't know where I would go. Take a walk in the woods. Maybe further.

"I have to go," I whispered and left.

"Bella, wait!" Edward tried to stop me but I was already gone.


	3. First hunt

**Sorry it took so long for me to get back to this fanfic. I've been busy with writing my real stories, homework, and plus I got a new computer and it doesn't have WordPad so I didn't even now if I'd be able to write fanfics anymore. Or like, where I would write them. It was all confusing and frustrating. **

**Well, here's the third chapter then:**

I ran far away from the house as I could. I stopped just a before I got to Canada. I would have kept going, but I smelled something quite appealing to my new nose.

I followed the new sent until it was the strongest. I looked around. And then I saw it. Or I saw _him._ He was a vampire with longish black hair; and naturally, a pale face. His eyes were black so he must be hunting. Well, he wouldn't need to hunt anymore when I was through with him.

I leaped and jumped onto the vampire.

"What the…?"

I cut him off by biting into his neck. I felt him struggling, but seeing how I was a newborn, I was stronger than him.

Mmm. So sweet.

Once I was done…err…eating him, leaving just his clothes and bones lying on the ground, I got up and followed the next sent my nose picked up. This sent was even better and also a bit familiar. I was still very hungry.

It was another man vampire, but I didn't bother to study his features. I needed to quiet my hunger. I jumped on him like I did with the other one.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was shocked and worried.

"Edward?" I looked down and it was Edward. "Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I…I…" I got off of him quickly and backed away.

He extended his arms out for me but I just stepped back some more. "Oh, Bella." His voice was said. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

"I'm a monster, Edward," I whispered. "There's something seriously wrong with me. I don't deserve you anymore. I…I could kill you! I can't be around you anymore."

I was by my said then putting his arms around me. I didn't react. I just kept my arms by my side. "Bella, when you were still human I was in the same position. I could have killed you too. But I didn't—and I was still around you all the time. I love you."

I leaned my head onto his chest. "The others think I'm crazy though, right?"

"They're mainly in confusion and shock now. Come on, let's go back."

"Okay," I said and forced a small smile on my face. He dropped his arms and took my hand in his. I thought I saw him look at the bones and clothing of the vampire I killed behind us. In that brief moment of a second, I thought I saw fear in his eyes.

_What's wrong with me?_


	4. Burning matches

**Okay, so I'll probably have a chapter updated every…other day maybe.**

**Remember to review by the way! I really need the motivation at this point of my life. Thanks! Oh, and thank you to those of you who actually read my fanfics. Much appreciation and love! **

We walked slowly—for a vampire—and in silence. That worried me a lot.

"Edward," I started, "you aren't…well, _afraid _of me, are you?" My voice cracked a little. I didn't think I wanted to hear his answer or see his face when he lied. But he put his arms around me and looked right into my eyes.

"Bella, I would never ever, ever be afraid of you. Remember, I'm the one that you should be afraid of." I found it very hard to doubt him, what with his golden eyes smoldering me to the ground like that.

"Well, I don't have to be afraid anymore."

He chuckled, but the sound was a little off.

I hated the uncomfortable burning in my throat while I was with Edward. It was like I swallowed a box full of lit matches that will never go out. No—it was far worse than that. I wondered if this was how Edward felt when I was still human.

Everyone was gone when we got back to the house and Edward said they were off hunting. Figures.

I was in the woods again. Searching for the scent that burning my throat and taunted my nose. I was like an animal—all crouched over and sniffing through the air. And then I smelled it. That strong scent again. It felt like it got stronger now, and I got hungrier. There was a puddle of water on the ground from it just raining recently and looked at my reflection. My eyes were getting darker and darker, which meant I was getting hungrier and hungrier.

The prey I hunted ran past me then. My head shot up and I dashed towards it. The smell that was so delicious that my mouth just filled with venom and poured out of my mouth like I was drooling. I _was _drooling.

I caught up to my prey then. I jumped on them just like I usually do. I tore off the arms and legs quickly so they wouldn't be able to get away. I was just about to…err…eat my kill when I looked down and saw that it was Edward. I got off of him right away then.

_What have I done? I'm a true monster! _

I just stared down at my hands in disgust and horror. _Why me? _


	5. The tables have turned

**Hahaha, I left quite a big cliff hanger last chapter, didn't I? Hahaha. Sorry 'bout that. I just wanted to see the reaction of everyone. But don't worry; I've made sure that I got this chapter up as soon as possible.**

I screamed and jerked upward. I was in Edward's room on the huge bed he'd gotten some time ago. Did I just wake up? From _sleeping_?

"Bella," Edward's worried voice was right next to me. "Are you okay?"

"What happened? Was I…?"

"You were…_sleeping_." His voice was confused and shocked.

"What? How? Why?" I sat up.

"I…don't know. But are you alright? You're shaking." He took my hands in his.

"I had a nightmare…"

"Tell me about it," he urged.

"I…I…" I couldn't.

"Please, Bella. Vampires never sleep, let alone dream or have nightmares. I want to know what it was about."

"Well…I…I killed you," I whispered. I turned my head away and closed my eyes tightly. They felt like they would burst with tears.

He touched my cheek gently.

"Oh, Edward," I said, still whispering. I broke into a dry sob and he rubbed my back. "Why am I so different from everyone else? I didn't want this at all!"

"It will be alright," he cooed and leaned in to kiss me. The flames in my throat were raging like the ones in hell. I pulled away from him quickly, before my nightmare became true. I was across the room in less than half a second. I stuck my head out his window and gasped at the fresh air outside.

"Dammit! Edward, can't you see?! God, I can't even kiss you without wanting to kill you!"

"Bella, I went through the same situation in the beginning. I got over it. Don't worry; I'm sure it will pass, like it did for me." His words were sure but he did not.

"It only worked for you because you thought I was dead!" I snapped "Well, why don't you make _me _think _you're _dead then?"

He didn't speak. I think he was too shocked. I felt guilty right away. I didn't mean to get so harsh. "You know I didn't mean it like that," I whispered and walked back over and sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry."

If I wanted to be with Edward for the rest of my life—more like eternity—I would have to learn to control myself, like Edward to do to be with me. Starting now. I faced towards him and put my arms around his neck. I slowly moved in a then carefully touched my mouth to his. It didn't help either, that I was a newborn and stronger than him also.

Edward must have forgotten all about everything though, because as soon as our lips met, he kissed me harder. It was a different way than how he usually kissed when I was human. It was also an unsafe way for me now though. I pushed him back and sighed.

"I guess the tables have turned," Edward said and laughed once but it wasn't exactly happy.

Yes, I was now in the exact position Edward had been in when I was human. This is going to be quite complicated…


	6. Happy again

Okay, so I was not a normal newborn vampire, obviously, or a normal vampire in general. But then again, who ever said vampires were normal?

I was sleeping, like a human. Why? So now every night I had to go to sleep just like Human Bella. It was so annoying.

And there was also the change of my eye color. The iris of my eye was not black, not red, and definitely not gold. They were a strange shade of teal with speckles of silver around the outer part of the iris. They were very light. I didn't know what color they were when I was hungry, nobody wanted to be near me when I was hungry, so they couldn't tell me what color they were. Though I assumed they were a darker shade of teal. Maybe black.

It's been about a month and a half since I was changed into a monster. Edward and I still had to struggle with the new problem in our relationship. Great. That's just what I need.

Though now I think I'm pretty practiced in control. I decided tonight that I'd try to take that control to a new level. And also a dangerous one.

We didn't have time for a honeymoon after the wedding; I wanted to become a vampire right away. If only I knew what kind of a vampire I would become. I sighed and opened the door to our little cottage Esme had given to us. Edward was waiting on the bed for me, like every night when I went to bed, now and when I was still human.

"How are you?" he asked. It was the same question he asked every night. He knew I was having a tough time dealing with everything I was going through. Especially now since I was a...(I couldn't even bare to think the word)...cannibal.

"I'm fine," I would always say and climb onto the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me slowly (making sure I was okay with it and was under control). Instead of laying my head down on his chest though, like I usually did, I pulled my face up to his and started kissing him. I could tell he was a little shocked at first.

"Are you sure?" he asked between kisses. Was I sure? Was this safe? I guess we'll find out.

I didn't pause kissing him and just nodded once quickly. I slid my hands up his chest and undid all the buttons of his shirt in just one second. With a moan in the back of his throat as I touch his marble chest he ripped (literally ripped) my shirt off.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night.

—

My head flew back on the pillow and I was gasping, same with Edward.

He chuckled breathlessly.

"I love you," I said and ignored the fire in my throat as his breath blew into my mouth.

"Mmm, as I do love you in return," he murmured back in an irresistibly seductive voice. I turned my body to face him. "You have more control than you gave you though."

We both laughed. "I wish I'd figured that out sooner," I teased and ran my hand across his flawless body.

As the sky turned from gray to pale pink, yellow, and blue, I asked, "What time is it?"

He shrugged. "I don't really keep track anymore. What with being immortal and all."

I looked down on the floor and saw my underwear, shirt, and the rest of my clothes in shreds. "You _are_ quite the animal, aren't you?" I turned my head back to him and smiled. He laughed.

"Only when I'm tempted as so." He leaned in and kissed me and then he got up off the bed. I bit my lower lip while I stared at him butt as he walked over to get some clothes in the closet. I waited there in the bed for half a minute then got up to throw away my destroyed clothes from last night and get some new clothes on.

After getting dressed we held hands and went back to the house. Everyone turned their heads when we walked in. Their faces going from bored and…sad?...to happy when they saw that I was smiling and so was Edward.

"Have a nice night?" Emmett asked and grinned. Alice giggled with Rosalie. I felt like blushing.

The rest of the day was so much better than the previous weeks. We all talked and watched Emmett and Jasper play chess and Edward played the piano.

Everything felt the way it was suppose to. For once in a long time, I was happy.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to know if I'm doing something right or wrong or if I should give more detail or something. Please review and thank you to those of you who already are. **


	7. Poke, poke, poke

I could not be any happier than I was now. Everything was perfect. It was the way it was suppose to be when I _first _became a vampire. There was of course that constant burn in my throat (though I tried to mute it by feeding every other day) yet there was never a hesitation when I wanted to love Edward all night when I was supposed to be sleeping. I didn't really need to sleep. I could stay up all night if I wanted to. But it was uncomfortable and my limbs started to feel very heavy when I didn't get rest.

"Bella…Bella…_Bella_," Edward groaned with pleasure as I sat onto of him massaging his back.

I leaned in and kissed his ear. It felt good the way my bare skin rubbed against his. He wasn't cold anymore. He was actually warm. It felt so nice.

That morning when I was done playing games with Edward I had to go hunting _straight _away. My control wasn't _that _good. I sighed.

As I was deep in the woods, possibly somewhere in another state or maybe Canada, I noticed something.

Over the last few days I felt like I was getting…rounder? Was that the word? I don't know. Bigger, maybe? It was weird. My stomach was starting to bulge out a little more and more every day. Was I getting fatter? Maybe it was my strange diet. I _was _probably gaining weight from all the vampires I've been feeding on lately. Wait. Vampires don't get fat! Then again, vampires don't sleep either. I was different like that. So maybe I would get fat. Hah! That would be interesting to witness. I bet Emmett would laugh at me; he always did.

When I got back to the cottage I was about to open the door when I felt something poke me. I froze. Something just…poked me? It felt like I was being poked in the stomach too. I looked down but nothing was there.

"Bella?" Edward called from inside. "Are you out there?"

"Y-Yeah," I answered back. I put a hand to my stomach.

"Everything okay?"

As if answering his question, that thing poked me again. But this time, I felt it. It was coming from inside of me. Oh, God.

"Bella?"

"Uh…I'm not sure, Edward…"

He opened the door then and looked down at my belly where I was holding it. He raised one eyebrow.

"I…I…think there's something…inside me," I said. Edward didn't move. He just continued to stare with unseeing eyes. I was so nervous that I ran straight to the house and up the stairs to Carlisle office, the whole time I still held my stomach were I was nudged.

I didn't bother knocking on the door.

"Yes, come in," Carlisle said. "Oh. What is it, Bella?"

"Is it possible," I whispered and gulped, "…is it possible, Carlisle, for vampires to become…pre…pre…pregnant?"

His mouth opened a little in shock. After a minute he said, "What makes you think that, Bella?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, I'm getting bigger. And…uh…I felt something inside me move." I sounded like a crazy person. For Pete's sake, vampires could never have babies! But of course, I'm probably not even considered a vampire anymore. So maybe it was possible.

"Bella, I think you may be pregnant," Carlisle confirmed. "In your case, I don't think it's _impossible_."

**Dun, dun, dun! Hahaha. Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. **


End file.
